


To the Victor, The Spoils

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: PWP set during "Who Are You." Faith, plus imaginary Faith/Buffy.





	

This was the life, Faith decided, slipping further down into the hot water. Let B have _her_ life, which Faith would bet was about to involve cold showers with harsh soap, taken with women named Bertha and Large Marge. Faith would take this, any day.

Sure, it'd have been better if she could have had it in her own body, but what the hell. After eight months in a hospital bed, her own body wasn't in quite as good of shape as it had been--though it had been good to see she could still kick ass with the best of them.

This, on the other hand, was a body that hadn't been lying still for nearly a year. Faith grinned. No, Buffy had found herself a college boy to keep her warm at night. A bit too white-bread for Faith's tastes, but she had to admit she was looking forward to talking him for a test drive. And good for B, anyway--it was high time Little Miss Priss lightened up some.

Besides, it meant that Faith wasn’t going to have to go out looking for someone to fuck, and that was convenient. This body might not have gone eight months without getting laid, but _Faith_ had. 

She wondered if sex was going to feel different in this body. Well, there was one way to find out, she thought, cupping her breasts in her hands and letting her thumbs skim lightly over the wet skin. 

Oh, fuck, it really had been way too long. Faith clenched her teeth, not sure how well sound carried in this house; she didn't want Joyce to come running in here to find out what was wrong with her precious little girl, and she was damn sure Buffy didn't make a lot of noise getting herself off. 

If she even did it. Probably thought it was naughty and dirty and wrong. That'd probably be the only way she could have stood being with Angel all that time. Nice Girls probably didn't like sex, in Buffy's world. 

Faith had tried to convince her otherwise, but she'd been too uptight to give in. Well, Faith wasn't a Nice Girl, by any stretch of the imagination, and she liked sex enough to want to do it at every opportunity. 

Faith closed her eyes, covering her breasts-- _Buffy's_ breasts--with the palms of her hands. She'd done this before--once--so it felt familiar; Buffy had been wearing a shirt that night in the alley, of course, but Faith had still been able to feel her nipples stiffening at the touch. 

"What are you doing?" Buffy had snapped, pushing her away, and Faith had laughed. 

"What does it feel like I'm doing, B?" she'd said, grinning at her. "Don't tell me you're still claiming slaying doesn't make you horny."

Faith grinned to herself now, pouring a little of one of Buffy's expensive-smelling shower gels onto her palms before sliding them over her breasts again, the frictionless glide over her nipples sending heat throughout her body. "Oh, fuck," she murmured, pinching her nipples roughly. This body did react a little differently than her own did, but this still felt wicked good, and how stupid _was_ Buffy for not having let Faith make her feel this? 

Not like it would have been any big deal. Just this, sliding her hands under Buffy's shirt, undoing that little lacy bra like the one she'd just dropped on the floor a few minutes ago, and pinching and stroking the nipples into stiff peaks. Just this, Faith's thumbs flicking faster and faster, until Buffy finally stopped even pretending to protest, and her breath started coming in soft gasps, punctuated by the tiniest of whimpers. She'd have tried to stay quiet, Faith was sure, because even if nice girls decided they had no choice but to let a bad girl feel them up in a dark alley, they didn't make _noise_. And Faith would have pulled Buffy back against her chest, so Buffy could feel Faith's breasts pressed against her back, would have teased her mercilessly until Buffy's whimpers became more frantic, and then she'd have leaned forward, murmuring, "Tell me what you need, B."

Faith poured more of the shower gel into her hand, sliding her palms over her breasts again. Surprisingly, this body liked rough handling almost as much as her own had; she'd have thought Buffy would have wanted caresses and cuddles, but the way her body was responding was almost like Faith's own reactions. Maybe it was a Slayer thing, she thought. Or maybe Blondie just had hidden depths.

Buffy would have held out for a while, Faith was sure, but eventually she'd have leaned back against Faith, panting hard, and whispered, "Please?"

Faith shifted position in the tub, planting one foot on the wall above the faucet. She grinned to herself. She'd known Buffy wanted this. Or her body had, anyway, no matter what her brain was telling it. She trailed one hand down her body, pushing aside some of the bubbles as she did, pressing the heel of her palm against herself and grinding hard. 

She'd undo Buffy's pants, diving inside her little wispy underwear, and push Buffy's legs apart. She'd have leaned back against the wall, pulling Buffy back with her, so that she didn't have to worry about balancing herself, only about what she was doing to Buffy. Buffy would have been hot and slick and wet, and Faith would have grinned in triumph and brought her fingers up to her mouth, breathing in the rich musk before licking her hand clean. 

Miss B would have been so completely shocked, Faith thought, as she rubbed one finger slowly over her swollen clit. Probably never even tasted herself, let alone another girl. Faith shifted again, bringing her hips above the surface of the water, so that she could dip her finger between her legs again without bringing away any suds with it. She sucked her finger into her mouth, carefully cleaning it of every last drop before sinking back into the tub, the warm water lapping against her clit and making it throb. She started rubbing it again, moving her finger in lazy circles. 

"See, B? You'd have liked this," she said softly, grinning. Still toying with her nipples with her free hand, Faith plunged one finger deep inside herself, then pulled it out and added another. 

Buffy would have been even tighter than this last year, she thought, and she might have protested Faith's rough handling of her, but Faith wouldn't have listened, would have just worked her fingers deeper inside Buffy, just like she was doing now. 

And god, it was good. Better than some of the sex she'd had in company, definitely. She twisted her fingers a little, spreading her legs a bit more, letting the movement of water tease her clit again. She ground down against her fingers, biting her lip again; she'd always been a screamer, but now wasn't the time. 

And in the alley, the angle would have made it hard for Faith to get this deep inside Buffy, but she'd have done what she could, pushing into her again and again until Buffy's knees started to buckle from it. Until she couldn't even remember Angel's name, let alone that she wanted to remain faithful to him even if they couldn't ever do this. Even if this was the only chance Buffy was going to ever have to feel this way. 

If she'd been in her own body, she'd have come at least once by now, she thought, but she hadn't quite learned what to do to this body yet, and so it was taking her a while. Not that she was complaining. It still felt good; she was still arching her back, trying to get her fingers still deeper inside herself, and she was so wet that her thumb slid over her clit with almost no friction at all, bringing her closer and closer to the edge, but not quite over, never over, it felt like she was never going to...

She pinched her nipple, roughly, and the tiny stab of pain was enough to push her the rest of the way, clenching her teeth to hold back a scream as she ground against her fingers, trying to wring the last shreds of pleasure out of her orgasm.

Faith slid back down under the water; most of the bubbles had disappeared by now, and the water was getting cold, but she didn't care yet, she was too gloriously drained. This was what she'd needed, one more thing to remind her that she wasn't a lifeless wreck in a hospital bed any longer. 

"Knew you'd like this, B," she said again, as she stood up on legs that were still a bit shaky. "Too bad you were too uptight to do it while your brain was around to enjoy it."

Just a little more proof that this body was better off with Faith in it.


End file.
